


Stop Pretending

by mishcakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Challenge, keith doesnt know how to deal with feelings, pidge and shiro drop a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes
Summary: Things get heated and Keith kisses Lance, admits some things, and then denies said things.I was given the prompt “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”





	Stop Pretending

Lance had barely stepped out of his lion before Keith was storming towards him in the hanger.

“What the _fuck_ was that!?” Keith shouted, not slowing down his charge towards Lance.

“What do you mean, “what the fuck was that”?” Lance was defensive and held his ground.

“You could’ve died, Lance!” Keith tossed his helmet off to the side as he reached Lance, stopping a few feet from him.

“Yeah? Well so could’ve you!” Lance followed Keith and tossed his own helmet aside, tension rising between them.

“I had it under control! Why can’t you just trust me?”

“Under control?” Lance spat out a bitter laugh. “If I hadn’t interfered, your ass would be toast! Kentucky Fried Keith!”

“I was going to duck out of the way, you asshole!”

“Yeah, clearly you were. Clearly, that stream of fire that monster threw at you wasn’t faster than you.” Lance wasn’t buying it.

“You could’ve killed yourself jumping in like that!” Keith gave Lance a small shove, and Lance stumbled back, surprised at the act.

“ _I_ was in my lion. _You_ were out of yours!” Lance stepped back in retreat, but his voice still dripping in anger.

“Did you not see what it did to our lions?” Keith followed in pursuit. “I had no choice. Someone had to get in there while it was distracted. God, why are you so stupid?!”

“Why are you so _mad_? We saved a planet _and_ we didn’t die! Why are you so up in arms about this when we’ve done this heaps of times before?”

“What if you died? What if we _both_ died?” Keith had backed Lance fully against the wall of the hanger.

“Why can’t you just admit that you needed help?”  Keith’s proximity was making Lance’s heart race.

“Argh, I just- I hate you!” But before Lance had a chance to register the words, Keith had Lance pinned, fists balled on Lance’s chest and he pressed his lips against Lance’s.

Lance squeaked in surprise but melted into the fiery kiss. Hot and quick, messy and close. Lance laced his fingers in Keith’s hair and revelled in the moan released when he tugged. Keith kissed harder and pushed himself as closer into Lance, like the inch between them was really a mile.

Lance released his hold on Keith’s hair when he felt a shift from rough and hot to desperate. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him impossibly close. Lance followed the change and settled his arms around the small of Keith’s back, not daring to break the kiss.

Keith was the one who broke from the kiss. He pulled back slightly, arms still wrapped around Lance and his breath heavy.

“I couldn’t bear it if you died, and I could never forgive myself if you died because of me.” Keith’s voice was so soft and vulnerable and caught Lance off guard. He’d never heard Keith so small.

“What-“ Keith cut Lance off before he could say anything more, but this time is was soft and shy and didn’t last long at all before Keith was pulling away.

Lance slumped against the wall and watched Keith as he picked up his helmet and walked away, not looking back once.

Over the next few days, Keith avoided Lance like the plague. Keith would eat before everyone else, he would take longer routes to his room, and whenever Lance tried to confront him, he’d turn and walk away.

Keith’s refusal to acknowledge Lance had begun to put a strain on the team. Fortunately, they had no new missions but training became a lot more painful since Keith wouldn’t work with or even look at Lance. Lance found himself flat on his ass more times than he could count because Keith wouldn’t help him and whenever Lance did his part and helped Keith when he became overwhelmed by the drones, he received nothing but a death glare. Lance is thankful though because that’s more than he’s gotten from Keith in the last few days.

Lance was frustrated with Keith, and so was the rest of the team.

“What the shit, Lance!” Pidge confronted him after training. “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Keith but you gotta snap out of it. It’s putting the whole team at risk.”

“Pidge is right.” Shiro’s voice joins the conversation. “We could be sent out at any minute and we can’t afford this tension. Keith won’t tell me what happened between you two to end up like this, but you have to fix it before any real damage is caused.”

Lance doesn’t say anything but gives a small nod. He notices Keith head up to the tower overlooking the training deck. He was probably going to adjust the training sequence so he could train some more but it was the perfect place for Lance to corner him and deal with this without Keith running away.

Lance was ready to just ride it out but Pidge and Shiro were right. This is dangerous. If they were called out, there’s no guarantee this feud, _could this even be considered a feud?_ , would be but on the backburner.

Lance heads up to the tower, hoping Keith hasn’t noticed him on his way up. He steps through the doors and they slide close behind him.

“Hey, Coran. How do I-“ Keith turns around and sinks back into the control panel and refuses to meet Lance’s eyes. “Hey, Lance.”

Lance freezes for a moment, thrown off by Keith’s unusual manner. His shoulders were hunched and he was staring at the ground. So small when compared to his normal composure.

“Keith, what the fuck has gotten into you?” Lance did't move in and stayed against the door, not only blocking the entrance, but giving Keith his space.

“Forget it, Lance,” Keith growed. What is it about this that made Keith so… Ashamed?

“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!” Anger began to bubble up at how selfish Keith has been. “You need to accept that because it’s putting a strain on the team!”

Keith still wouldn’t look at him and he’s picking at his nails and Lance backs down a little.

“Keith, what’s wrong? Why won’t you face this? If you want me to forget about it, that’s fine. Just tell me and I’ll forget it. There’s clearly something between us but I’ll do whatever you want here, just stop jeopardizing the team over this.”

Keith still doesn’t say anything and Lance huffs, done with this situation and turns to leave, but he’s stopped when Keith wraps his hand around Lance’s wrist.

“You’re right.”

“Ugh, you’re unbelievable- wait, what?” Lance was fully expecting another fight.

“You’re right. I’m being stupid. I shouldn’t have kissed you and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Keith…” Lance breathed.

“Feelings are dangerous, especially in our situation. So I thought if I made you hate me then there’d be nothing there and you wouldn’t do something stupid like sacrifice yourself for me or chose me over someone else.”

“Keith, feelings are less dangerous than what’s going on now. At least with feelings we can work together.” Lance took the hand Keith still had wrapped around his wrist in his hand. “And if you’re worried about feelings interfering, then we can set up some rules for when we’re in battle.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed.

“But, it’s up to you. If you want feelings, then great. We can have feelings. If you don’t want feelings, then great. We can forget this whole thing ever happened.” Lance let go of Keith and went to leave, to allow Keith to mull over the options, but was stopped again when Keith’s hand wrapped around his wrist and spun Lance around.

“I want feelings,” Keith smiled and pulled Lance down for a small kiss.

Lance was smiling too when the kiss broke. “Feelings it is, then.”


End file.
